War of the Words
by greg9570
Summary: This tome occurs at a point in time following the end of JTPH 3. Unlike Her Final Decision, this story will be longer and more in depth.
1. A Decent Proposal

Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4- "War of the Words"

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron

Synopsis: Following "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3- The Jerkinators," Jimmy and Timmy still remain friends, and Cindy is fed up with it. However, despite their petty quarrel, a new danger lurks nearby, that could shatter the citizens of Retroville forever.

…………………………………………………………………….

In her quiet house in suburban Retroville, eleven-year-old Cindy Vortex was wistfully brushing her hair. Her confidant, and best friend, Libby was also in the room, examining her Jimmy punching bag. Perhaps it was with an air of hubris that Cindy did indeed still keep it. She would still use it from time to time to vent anger towards the fudge-haired genius, but only in times of great frustration. This was one of those times. Her "two favorite people," as she so lucidly put it, were off in Dimmsdale still trying to fight off one of Timmy's "wished-up" superheroes, not to mention the fact that her cowlicks were keeping the comb from giving her a straight perm.

"Arghh…" Cindy moaned in frustration.

"What's wrong, girl?" Libby asked, somewhat distantly, as she was still partially engrossed in the effigy of Jimmy bobbing back and forth in the pink room.

"This comb won't work right, Libs!" Cindy replied with clear disconcertment in her voice. "Not to mention that Neutron and Timmy are off having a grand old time and ignoring ME. ME! I thought they found me irresistible. Now, they're out doing puerile activities and not paying any attention to me."  
"Well, Cind, I think you know why that's happening," Libby replied in an affectatious tone.

"Yea, why's that?" Cindy asked in a rather demeaning tone.

"Well, I think those boys kinda got fed up with you playing them," Libby rebuked; almost in a rather timid tone, as to wane the fury of Cindy's backlash.

"Playing them? All I want is attention, and I deserve it from them!" Cindy exclaimed, as her egotism and id bubbled up to the surface. Libby was at a loss as to how to reply to this statement. In part, Libby was apprised of the fact that Cindy did not quite compare to her in looks. Libby was quite complacent in her relationship with Sheen, despite the fact that he was, in essence, a weirdo. Despite her inability to produce a viable response to Cindy's display of arrogance, Libby finally had a half-way decent retort, as it came to Sheen.

"Cindy, you know I like Sheen, right?" Libby said knowingly.

"Right…." Cindy replied, unsure of the purpose of Libby's inquiry.

"Well, if another guy came along that I kinda liked, but really didn't, I wouldn't blow him off for Sheen. You know, once you make a commitment like that, you kind of have to stick to it. I made a commitment to Sheen, and you made one to Jimmy. Now you're dangling him like a fish on a hook," Libby replied flatly.

"Well, that's none of your business!" Cindy replied defensively. "I'll do what I want, and you can't say anything about it!"

"Whatever, girl," Libby said. "Just because you can't admit to yourself that you love Jimmy…"  
"Love Neutron? Jimmy Neutron?" Cindy stated, in a rather appalled tone. "Why would I like Neutron? He's a big-brained, show-offy jerk who never pays attention to me."

"Never pays attention to you?" Libby replied, perking her ears as if to show interest.

"Well, yea," Cindy replied. "I mean, Timmy likes me and actually shows interest in what I have to say, while Neutron doesn't. Neutron's a big jerk, and I hate him!" Cindy replied staunchly.

"Whatever you say, girl" Libby replied, rolling her eyeballs in the back of her head.

Despite the petty concerns that the two girls were dealing in, more nefarious activity was brewing elsewhere, namely outside of Retroville, in a very well-kept and "retro" mansion, that of Eustace Strych. He was currently playing a game of pool with none-another than Betty Quinlan- (sounds out of place, but will be explained later). As he was rubbing his lower chin, contemplating whether to angle his shot off the left or right bumper, Betty interrupted.

"Well, Strych, are you going to take your shot or not?" she replied with some impatience.

"This is my billiards table, woman, and I'll do as I please!" Eustace screamed while pounding his left fist on the table.

"I can barely tolerate this," Betty replied, obviously disconcerted. "When you made the deal with me, I hardly thought I was going to be dealing with your snooty, creepy ways. You told me we were going to devise a plan to get Neutron, and here you are shooting a bunch of balls into holes, or rather not by just STANDING THERE!"

"Patience, woman," Strych replied. "This is all part of the deal. I promised to entertain someone of your low class."

"Low class!" Betty shrieked, grabbing Eustace by the collar. "I have more class than you could ever dream of. I can get any guy I want, and the only girl you can get builds dams on the darned Discovery Channel!"

Betty let go of Eustace's collar, who appeared rather unscathed by her vehement and somewhat unpredictable reaction. "Well, Quinlan, I guess you aren't keeping your end of the bargain," he replied. "Do keep in mind that I'm paying you good money to do this for me. You expressed disdain at the thought of Neutron no longer going for you, and being a good-natured chap like I am, I was going to help you. But, if you don't want my help…"  
"I do," Betty replied while sighing. "Can we just start talking and stop playing pool? You're miserable at it, anyway."  
"Are you mad, woman!" Eustace replied indignantly. "I have been bred in pool since I was five, and I hardly need to take lip from a peon like yourself. Hmmph. Very well. I do need a female figure, and you were the best in the business to seduce Neutron, so I guess we'll go on with it."

"Seduce him? He's after Vortex now. I seriously don't know what he sees in her. He used to pine after me that way, until SHE came along," Betty replied gruffly.

"And that's exactly what we're going to use to our advantage, my dear," Eustace replied.

End Chapter 1


	2. Being a little forceful, aren't we?

"War of the Words"- Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm glad you all think this a lugubrious, trite, and lousy story. Guess what? I don't care. And moving on….

Several hours having passed, Libby had tired of Cindy's ranting concerning the affections of both Jimmy and Timmy. She couldn't understand for the life of her how Cindy could eschew the feelings of both boys and continue to play with them in an enticing way that Cindy so blithely referred to as "catnip." Cindy was certainly a flirtatious individual, but Libby had never thought that Cindy could stoop to such a level. Cindy clearly had no pre-conceived future with Timmy, but she was too blinded by garnering the boys' attention to pay any mind to it. At any rate, Libby had more pressing things on her mind. She was on her way to meet Sheen at the Candy Bar. After a few hours of listening to Cindy speak in her self-absorbed manner, Libby, even being the "supportive best friend," could not longer tolerate her bantering. She simply excused herself by using the pretense that she had a prior engagement. This was in fact dually true and false simultaneously. While it was true that she decided to meet Sheen at the Candy Bar, this decision was not made until after Cindy's ranting led to a massive headache for our female heroine in question. Basically, what had transpired was that she had called Sheen surreptitiously from Cindy's ground line and established the meeting point with him just to use it as an escape. It worked, and Cindy was none the wiser.

It would be easy to assume that Cindy's obsession over Jimmy and Timmy would have led to an unintentional sabotage in the relationship between Libby and Cindy. Quite the contrary. Libby was very supportive of her friend, and this was the first time she had ostensibly walked out on Cindy. One could suppose that even Libby has her limits. Most of the time when Cindy gabbed on about the boys, she would just slip on her headphones and listen to "The Back Alley Boys". They actually played distant music, and Cindy was simply un-phased by her young and eager charge. Libby walked with a set goal in mind, e.g., the Candy Bar. However, no sooner had she rounded the block, then she noticed Jimmy's clubhouse spit out two very familiar individuals. And here is where the Hemingway portion of this chapter commences- (as I call, the dialogue dojo)

"Neutron, you didn't tell me that this trans-dimensional thingy would send us on such a bumpy ride!" Timmy complained while regaining his senses.

"Turner, sometimes you have to allow for unanticipated effects. At the rate of speed by which we traveled from your dimension to mine, there was a high percentage of statistical verisimilitude that our fall would result in a cataclysmic impact such that our bodies would be subjected to an ample amount of physical trauma," Jimmy replied casually.

"Um, dude," Timmy interjected, "I understood about a half of a half of what you said. Come again?"  
"Basically, Turner, it means that we were coming through the barrier so fast, that the fall could have resulted in significant injury," Jimmy replied.

"Oh," Timmy nodded knowingly. "You mean we could have had our butts kicked really bad by the ground?"

"More or less," Jimmy replied, getting to his knees while scraping off his jeans leg from ground residue.

"Guys, where have you been?" Libby asked, quickly approaching the dynamic pair.

"Oh, just here and there, fighting nefarious villains," Jimmy replied offhand.

"Yea, well, all I've been hearing for the last two hours is how Cindy wants the attention of both of you. She is really upset that the two of you took off like that without telling her," Libby retorted.

"Oh, well, stuff happens," Jimmy said.

"NEUTRON!" Cindy shrieked, opening her front door. "Where-on-earth- have you BEEN!"

"Just prancing around Turner's dimension fighting sundry villains and.." Jimmy was interrupted by Cindy's belligerent voice.

"If you ever go anywhere like that again without telling me," she said, pinning Jimmy against his clubhouse door, "I will personally kick your butt all the way back to Timmy's dimension. Do I make myself clear!" she shrieked, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Whatever," Jimmy replied, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. "If you don't mind, Turner and I want to go inside my clubhouse. Thank you."

Before Jimmy had the chance to activate the DNA scanner, Cindy turned him around and, with much more vehemence, again pinned him to his clubhouse door.

"You little… whatever. You think you can ignore me like this. Well, you can't!" Cindy shouted to the top of her lungs, while poking him in the chest with her pointer finger. "I have every right to know where you're going, and the next time you do that, you'll be sorry for it, you little twit. Now, ughh.. You know what, Neutron? We need to have a nice, long talk," Cindy growled, grabbing Jimmy by his left ear and yanking him into his lab. She slammed the door with a very callous force, sending a board on the front rickashaying (I have absolutely no idea how to spell that word) into the nearby oak tree. The board dropped vertically to the ground, and Timmy's mouth was agape.

"What was that all about?" Timmy inquired to Libby.

"I think Cindy is scolding Jimmy," Libby replied omnisciently.

"Why isn't she scolding me?" Timmy asked, drooping his eyes.

"Do I really need to tell you the answer to that?" Libby replied, moving her eyeballs in a curious fashion.

"Um, yea.." Timmy answered sardonically.

"Never mind," Libby retorted, flipping her hand foppishly into the air.

End Chapter 2


End file.
